Hybrid Angel
by xXStoryxTellerXx
Summary: An unexpected visitor is met in the forest when a human girl is bit in the forest near the Cullen's household. They give her a home while she is transforming but some surprising bumps are in the road. This girl is not a normal vampire. What will the Cullen's do? Is this a trick of the Volturi? Is she working for Victoria and her newborn army? Takes place in Twilight Saga: Eclipse
1. The Moon

"Are you still trying to outrun me?" his voice echoed against the forests trees. I tripped over a moss covered log but quickly regained my speed and continued running. He laughed at my attempt of escape. "Somebody help me!" I screamed, though I knew no one would hear. Thunder crashed behind me as I ran like my life depended on it.  
Because it did.  
Suddenly a dark figure appeared in the corner of my eye. As soon as I ran passed it, the dark figure would appear on the other side. "Get away from me!" I screamed. My racing heartbeat filled my ears. The birds weren't chirping. The sun wasn't beaming. The wind wasn't flowing. I felt like everything except myself and my predator was frozen.

That's all I was to him: his prey.

Like lightning, he suddenly flashed in front of me. I skidded to a halt, out of breath. Realizing that it was pouring rain. I was no more than 5 feet away from him.  
How was this possible? He was as fast as light. He was as pale and gorgeous as the moon. His eyes..they were red...like blood. And burned bright as fire. He suddenly smirked at me, showing his gleaming white teeth.  
I slowly started backing up. "Now, I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said, not hesitating to take a few steps towards me. "Please," I whimpered. He chuckled and then growled.  
I quickly turned and bolted in the opposite direction, but he was too fast. I felt something wrap around my waist and then spin me around. It was as cold as ice. He spun me around again, then threw me mid-air. My back colliding with a nearby tree. I heard something snap I couldn't tell if it was the tree or my bones. Probably both.  
I fell back to the cold forest floor, hitting my head against an old fallen branch. I felt the warm blood oozing out.  
He threw his head back and laughed. Then took a deep breath. His eyes seemed to grow brighter by the second. Dear God, just let him kill me quickly. I screamed in my mind. My whole body seemed to be stuck. I felt numb. I felt frozen. I felt dead.  
The man zipped over and was crouched over me. "Now this is my favorite part." He said, blowing his sweet scent in my face. How could someone so beautiful be so monstrous?  
He grabbed my shoulders and propped me up so my back was supported by the trees bark. I cried out in pain. He lowered his head to my neck. "What are you-" His ice lips kissed my collarbone, shutting me up.  
Until his teeth broke through my skin.  
So I screamed. I screamed as loud and as high pitched as I ever imagined I could. His weight was lifted off of me then, but I couldn't tell what it was. I felt like I was being suffocated in a burning pit of darkness.  
Burning.  
Burning.  
I felt like fire was suddenly streaming through my veins. All I could focus on was the burning sensation and my heartbeat that was quickening by the second and filling my ears with the same "thu-thump. thu-thump."  
I flailed around and grabbed anything I could, still screaming. Stop, stop, stop! I screamed. I felt something touch me but I didn't dare open my eyes. I wasn't the only one screaming now, and I heard loud growling in the background as well.  
My hearing was fading then... like I was being dragged into a body of water. Slowly fading into a deep pool of silence.. My breathing slowed. "Jasper, burn the body." I heard in the distance. "Emmett...carry her to the house."  
Then...  
Darkness.


	2. Unheard Voices

"She's...she's already starting to wake up?" I heard a girl say as I stirred. It sounded muffled as though she was behind something or in another room.  
I was laying down in a bed. It smelled like a mixture of dust and lavender. There was a burning/tingling sensation throughout my whole body. It was bearable, though. My throat being the worst of it.  
The jiggle of a doorknob interrupted my thoughts then, with the sound of a door creaking open slowly. "Her heartbeat...it's slowed but..this-this doesn't make any sense." A man whispered. What? Was I supposed to be dead? "Carlisle, she can hear you." The same girly voice from earlier said. "Sweetie? Are you awake?" She said, the sound of footsteps coming near me. I took in a deep breath, pretending to just now wake up and I rubbed my eyes. "Hey," she said, I felt the bed sink down near my knees. She must have sat down. "How do you feel?" I sat up slowly, without opening my eyes and continued to rub the sleep away from them. I opened my mouth to reply but was interrupted as other footsteps entered the room. Keeping my head down to avoid eye contact, I stared at my hands. They looked an unhealthy shade of pale..  
Everything was super clear. I felt like I could see every strand of thread in the fabric. Every line of skin in my fingerprints. Everything was as clear as the best high definition sight you could possibly have, but multiplied by a million. "Don't worry, I changed you," the girl assured me. What? "Your clothes had a lot of blood on them," Blood? ",So we thought you'd be better off in-" she gasped, stopping mid-sentence and hopped off the bed. I had looked down, seeing an oversized t-shirt on me, then I looked up and made eye contact when she stopped talking. There were six people in the room. They were all extremely pale and beautiful, with bright eyes that were either golden or pitch black. The woman who had talked to me a few seconds ago had black hair, but she had a choppy pixie cut. She was short, almost like a pixie herself. There was a man beside her, blonde. He was tall, seemed the oldest out of them all. There was also two other woman. Another blonde, probably the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen. And a woman with red shoulder-length hair. She was beyond stunning as well. I was speechless.. They were all beautiful.  
And then there were the last two. Both guys. One with dirty blonde curls and the other was a super muscular brunette. He reminded me of a modernized human-version of The Hulk.  
But something was off. They looked at me like I was some kind of monster. I opened my mouth to speak but clutched my throat, the burning sensation was getting worse by the minute.. "Emmett, you said her eyes were blue when you carried her here?" The tall blonde man asked, turning to The Hulk. "Yeah, when I laid her down I checked. They were crystal blue." My breathing quickened. So what? What's wrong with my eyes? "It's almost like the red only shows halfway through her human eyes, which is why they're this purple color." Wait, my eyes were purple? "Her heart's beating. Slower than average, but still beating. Her skin isn't as pale as ours, but paler than when we found her. Her eyes are only half newborn. And yet, she's awake? This doesn't make any sense!" The curly haired boy said, he had somewhat of a southern accent. Why won't anyone tell me what's going on? Where am I? I couldn't remember anything.  
I opened my mouth to speak once again but nothing came out. I clutched my throat. Tears welled up in my eyes. Someone please tell me what's going on!  
Everyone still looked at me with horror, but lightened with concern. "Can you talk, sweetie? Why can't she talk Carlisle?" The red haired woman said. The blonde man's expression was a mixture of worry and confusion. " I've seen it in humans… Even those cases were rare, though. I saw it more often a couple centuries ago… Can I see you try to talk again, dear?" He asked gently. I wiped my eyes and opened my mouth to speak. My lips moved, my tongue moved, breath left my mouth… And nothing. Still no sound. I clawed at my throat again. The burning was really starting to hurt. The man sighed and looked at me with concern.  
"Sometimes, when someone is severely traumatized, they can temporarily lose their voice," he explained. "It often seems to be caused by nothing more or less than intense grief. The only cure is in the relief of the cause, I'm afraid. Your voice will only return when you calm down and relax. There is a chance, of course, that this is some adverse reaction to your transformation, but that seems highly unlikely, to me. I've never heard of the conversion having any such side-effects, and I've certainly never seen such a thing, myself… Whatever that man in the forest did to her was horrible...Jasper," Carlisle turned to the other blonde male with the hint of a southern twang. "I don't think we can take her hunting just yet. I'll just give her something from the storage units. But first, what are you picking up from her?"  
"A lot of confusion, worry, the usual, Carlisle. What do you think?" The man named Jasper barked.  
"I wish Edward was here to tell us what she was thinking. But this will have to do for now," the pixie woman said as she walked over to me and handed me a pad of paper and a pen. I didn't hesitate to write down all the questions that were flooding through my mind. What does newborn mean? Why are my eyes purple? Am I supposed to be dead? Why don't I remember anything? Why does my throat burn? How does this guy "pick up" how I'm feeling? Who's Edward?  
I handed the paper back to the girl when I was finished and took in a deep breath. She scanned through it and handed it to Carlisle. He nodded and took the note pad from her hands. "Alright everyone, if you would be so kind as to exit the room...I think I have to talk to her in private." It dawned on me then as everyone left the strange room, Carlisle didn't say my name.

I couldn't remember my name.

I couldn't remember anything.


	3. Answers

**Carlisle POV:**

I sighed as I shut the door and made my way down the stairs. Although the strange girl lost her voice, you could still manage to hear little sobs escaping from the room. Everyone else in the house had the same reaction when I had to explain the situation but this time was different. I had no idea what was happening to this poor girl. I had never seen this happen before in my 300+ years. "Is she gonna be okay?" Esme asked me, meeting me halfway down the stairs. "I sure hope so. I'm gonna have to do some tests and see if I can get any identification on her. We'll have to know where she used to live so we can watch out for the people who will be searching for her. I don't think she should leave until we know what's going to happen why it is happening in the first place... And with her voice gone as well...It's so hard to determine what will happen from here. This whole situation is just one in a...one in a trillion. It's what we thought was impossible happening right before our very eyes." I pinched the bridge of my nose. "I'm sorry, darling, but you'll have to excuse me. I need to go to my office and just re-think all of this. I have to make calls and just..." I sighed and kissed her cheek without finishing my response. I wasn't acting like my usual self, but I didn't have the strength to hide it. For the first time in a long time, I wished I could just sleep and figure this all out later.

**Jasper POV:**

Esme came down and told us all that Carlisle had mentioned to her. We were all frightened for the girl. She could have only been about 16 years old or so...  
I sent Emmett and Rosalie out to pick up groceries. Alice suggested that if her eyes were a mixture of newborn and human, then everything else would be as well. Including her appetite. Some of us tried to object but with her skin color less pale than ours and her heart still beating, we didn't have a lot of evidence to debate with. Besides, it was worth a shot. I called Edward as well and he's on his way to see if he can get any information from the girls thoughts. I suggested he'd bring Bella to see if our new family member could resist the urge for human blood, but he didn't want to take any chances. I didn't try and argue with him for too long.  
Alice was on her cellphone, also calling other vampire family members to see if they had ever heard of such a bizarre case. She didn't have any luck yet. The only thing we really had to worry about was if the girl would survive and the Volturi. They already were keeping a close eye on us to be sure Bella transformed soon. Who knows how they'd react to this...  
Suddenly a car roared up in the driveway and parked in the garage. Edward rushed through the front door and raced up the stairs._ Edward, be careful._

**Girl POV**

"Are you going to be okay?" Edward asked me. I nodded my head and sniffled. I sat up in the bed and smoothed out my hair._ I bet I look like a mess._  
Edward chuckled and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "You look fine. Would you like to meet the family?" _Family._ I took a deep breath, absorbing the word. Carlisle explained what was happening to me and why everyone in this house looked so pale and beautiful...well, as best as he could. He told me that he didn't really know what was going to happen but that it seemed like I was half human and half of a newborn vampire. He told me that they all drank animal blood though, instead of human. That they were the good guys.  
At first I didn't believe it all, but as I listened closely to only hear my own heartbeat in a house of six other people, I had no choice but to accept it. Carlisle said he had no idea what could make the transformation suddenly stop halfway through the process, unless there wasn't enough venom in my system when I was bit, but even so that shouldn't have mattered. Edward said that Carlisle would have to do some tests to see what's going on in my body.  
I wished I could remember what had happened.  
Carlisle made it seem like I could die at any second, and then I wasn't supposed to exist. Edward explained to me that everyone in the house was unique in their own way. Edward could read minds, which is what Esme had mentioned earlier. Alice can see into the future. She didn't see me until I was already in trouble, and I'm still foggy in her vision apparently, but I still thought it was cool. The Cullen's have family friends who also have special abilities. He said that I could possibly have one, but it would be more unlikely than a normal newborn's chances. So I shouldn't get my hopes up.  
I nodded and took his ice cold hand as he helped me out of the bed. I stumbled a little but I managed to gain my balance so Edward didn't need to carry me down the stairs or anything silly like that. Edward chuckled. _What?_ I said in my mind. "Nothing," he laughed again "You just remind me of someone,"_ Who?_ I wondered. He ruffled my hair and opened the door. "After you," I scrunched my eyebrows in frustration that he didn't answer me, but obeyed and walked out into the hallway anyway.  
I was greeted by white. White everything. White walls, white carpet, white trim, white flowers, white, white, and more white. It was all beautiful. I stopped dead in my tracks, mesmerized by the plain beauty of the house. Suddenly I heard a swoosh of wind and the Hulk man appeared in front of my eyes. "Hey! You're up on your feet!" Out of pure instinct, I found myself half way across the hall, crouched and ready to pounce, growling. "Emmett, you know better than to startle a newborn." He paused "Well technically she isn't a normal newbie, we all don't know how to react here, dude." The Emmett guy said with his hands up. I grabbed at my throat, feeling the animal in me rising. I needed to get rid of this burning. How? Someone just make it go away.  
I heard myself growling, I was shaking with anger. I was ready to pounce.  
"Well damn. She looks like a vampire to me," Emmett said, smirking. A cold hand grabbed mine, making me jump. It was Edward. "Hey, it's okay. No one is going to hurt you, okay? Not with me around." The red animal haze started to fade from my vision but I was still shaking. My whole body screamed at me that there was danger near by.  
I realized I was still growling and clamped my mouth shut. "I say we take the little killer hunting." Emmett said, still grinning. Edward sighed "Emmett, you know that's not a good idea," "Sure it is!" He yelled as he walked closer to us both.  
Anger filled my gut once again._ Get. Back._ I wanted to shout at him. "Emmett, stop." Edward said for me, knowing my angry thoughts. He stopped dead in his tracks and so did Edward and I. Someone was coming upstairs and they were waiting to see how I would react. "Emmett stop poking the bear." The pixie voice said. As soon as I knew who it was, she was already at the top of the steps. Alice.  
"One, she can't go hunting in an extra large t-shirt and nothing else." I looked down. Yeah, I was wearing a huge t-shirt as a dress. "And two, she doesn't have to go hunting because food is waiting for her downstairs." I swallowed the venom that filled my mouth and clutched my throat.

Burning.  
_It burns._

I groaned in pain, falling to my knees. My chest and throat were on fire.  
Suddenly I was being carried and after a gust of wind, I was suddenly sitting in a wooden chair.  
There was a single glass of red substance.  
It smelled sweeter than anything I've ever smelled before. And before I knew it, my lips were already pressed against the glass. The sweetness running down my throat, healing the burning fire that seemed to just never go away.  
The liquid was sticky and warm. I could feel it swimming in my stomach. I set the glass back down on the counter, it was already empty. Just as I was about to scream for more, I saw that was another glass waiting, filled to the top.  
I chugged it immediately. It tasted less and less sweet as I drank more. I was calm again, though agitated that I let this animal inside me win yet again.  
As I got to the middle of the glass, it started to taste more copper-toned. My throat wasn't burning anymore though, and that was enough to keep me drinking  
I made it to the last quarter of the glass when I had to give up. It tasted like pure copper. It tasted like...  
blood.  
It hit me then. "I just fucking_ drank blood_." I said out loud. I gasped and covered my mouth, startled by my own voice. I talked.  
I heard muffled chuckles behind me. I turned around and saw 14 gold eyes looking directly at me. And then suddenly the whole house was filled with laughter. I couldn't help but laugh myself.  
Emmett was practically rolling on the ground from laughing so hard.  
"This is wonderful!" Carlisle said suddenly next to me. He placed a sheet of paper on the counter and started writing. "Your heartbeat slows and you become more animal-like when you go without blood. Like a normal newborn. But when you drink, your heartbeat comes back and you calm down. Your skin is even less pale now that you've eaten."  
"Wait," I interrupted. "but my heartbeat isn't like a normal human being. I'm not back to normal. Is it gonna take a long time for me to go back?" I looked around at the eyes, searching for answers. "No darling. I'm afraid this is permanent. We don't know why you ended up like this but it's not going away." Esme said. So that was that? I was just stuck as this hybrid vampire? "But we already love you and want you to stay." I started getting angry. "You love me? You don't know anything about me!" I said. Tears formed in my eyes. "All you know is that I'm some weird creature that you don't want on the loose! You want me to stay here so you can just study me like I'm some kind of lab rat!"  
"That's not true," "No way, not at all," I heard all around the room. They made excuses about how they already want me in their family. They want to 'help'!  
I was downright sobbing now. Just as fast, I was in a lock-tight hug with Esme.  
"Why don't I remember anything," I said in between hiccups and gasps for air. "I'm so scared,"


	4. Meeting Strangers

**Girl POV:**

"I'm pretty sure this is the best lasagna in the entire world," I moaned with my mouth full of this oven lasagna someone bought at the store for me. Alice laughed, "Well good, we can get it for you whenever you want," she said as she continued brushing my hair. Carlisle was still taking notes. "So you can eat normal human food when you're done drinking. You can survive off of both. And you can cry like a human being as well. 50/50 once again. Alice how long is her hair?"  
Alice brushed my hair smooth and pressed it against my back. "Well this morning it looked like it was 2 feet but now it's grown about 3 inches...It's only been about 7 hours and it's grown so fast," I stiffened. "But that means we're gonna have fun. I'm talking makeovers every single day, baby girl. Stick with me," She gave me a wink and continued to brush my hair. I slowly turned back to eating. I knew she just said that to make me not freak out.  
Carlisle was just writing away. He was up to 5 sheets of paper now. "Carlisle, what is all of that you're writing?" I asked after swallowing a mouthful of lasagna. "Just observations. Are you getting thirsty yet, dear?" The burning was there and intensifying about every 10 minutes or so. But it wasn't too much for me to handle. "No, not yet. I'm still okay for now."  
Suddenly Emmett and Jasper barged in the front door with two bags. "Wuddup, killer! We got you the good stuff!" Alice giggled and Carlisle just smiled. I smelled the blood and my mouth started to water. "Well..." I gulped. "Maybe I could use a glass." Alice stopped brushing and patted my shoulder before she walked over to the bags. "Already? Jeez, purple, don't hurt yourself!" Emmett joked. "Purple?" I asked aloud. Emmett pointed to his eyes and then me.  
Oh. I forgot. "That's right!" Carlisle said suddenly. "Dear, may I look at your eyes? They may have changed over the course of a few hours as well." I put my fork down and turn my chair facing him. He had a little flashlight pointed in my eye, just like a doctor would at an eye exam.  
I heard Alice in the background, helping the boys put the rest of the blood away and then getting a glass for me. I had to hold back a growl as I thought about all that blood traveling further and further. I wanted it now.  
Focus! Focus on the light. You'll get your drink soon...I swallowed the venom that was trying to overflow. "What..." Carlisle muttered. I looked up at him. "What just happened? You're eyes went from one shade to a darker shade and then back to the first...all in a matter of seconds." Everyone looked at me. What? I didn't do anything! "Did you smell something? Or feel something? Get scared?" I looked around. "Um..I thought about eating..but then I tried to calm myself down and focus on the flashlight..." Carlisle smiled. "Of course! When your instincts come in, your eyes change to that dark shade. Like ours when we aren't able to feed for a few weeks. Yours are instantaneous though. And Alice! Alice, measure her hair again." Alice zipped over and measured my hair. "It just grew half an inch." I grabbed my hair.  
Even though I had a few dark spot in my vision from Carlisle's bright light, I could see that it was a chestnut brown with streaks of dark brown and copper toned browns. All the browns you could imagine, you'd find it on my head. Everyone was silent, holding their breath to see if I'd freak out or not.  
"That's so cool," I whispered, thinking about everything. The color of my eyes, how it changes, how many colors I could find in one single strand of my hair, how I felt like I could smell for_ miles_. Everyone laughed. Jasper suddenly walked over with a glass of red goodness in his hand and handed it to me. I took a big gulp, feeling like I could take on the world. Something was buzzing then in someone's clothing. Edward pulled a cell phone out of his jacket. "Bella," he said, sounding relieved. "You left the phone...I'm sorry, did Jacob drive you home?" I heard a female voice on the other end. I didn't make out words but she sounded agitated. "I'm on my way. What's wrong?" Edward pointed at the front door as he started walking out. Signaling his goodbye. "What happened?" Edward said before the door slammed shut.  
"Who's Bella?" I asked. "You'll meet her soon," Rose said, sounding a little cold. "She's here all the time." I looked at Alice. "You'll like her. She's amazing." Rose huffed as she walked into one of the other rooms in this huge mansion, while Emmett followed quickly behind. Jasper followed as well and a few seconds later I heard bickering between the two about something called video games.  
"Is she a vampire too? How come she doesn't live here with you guys?" The other three exchanged glances. "She's not one of us...yet. Edward and Bella fell in love, even though Bella's a human. He found his mate." Alice smiled. "Mate?" I asked. I only heard that term when people talked about animals. Edward told me about the Volturi and how there were certain rules. Was dating a human being allowed? How could you if you couldn't tell them you're a vampire? I was so confused.  
"Mhm. And one day you're gonna find your mate too. Maybe he'll be a human too." She winked as I laughed. "Yeah right. Who'd ever want to date me- Miss Purple Eyes apparently." I looked behind my back to where Emmett and Jasper's voices were coming from. Alice narrowed her eyes when I turned myself into my normal position and continued eating. "Have you seen yourself yet?" I continued to tease her. "Is it that bad? I don't know if the hybrid should see herself just yet. I might go in a rage." Alice scowled, grabbed my hand, and started to lead me to the stairs. "Oh wait!" She said before letting go and zipping in and out of the room. Now that I was calm and used to it, I could actually see Alice running. She wasn't just here and then gone the next second. She was still fast, but I saw_ her_ instead of just a flash of dark material and the outline of a figure.  
"Here!" She said, holding out a bag. "When Jazz told Emmett and Rosalie to get you food, they got you a pair of clothes too. I don't know how _fashionable_ Emmett is, but I'm sure it's better than you staying in that t-shirt." I laughed. "Thank you. Thank you for everything. Everybody." Carlisle and Esme were no longer in the kitchen but I heard replies from all over the house. "No problem dear," "You're family now," "We want you to be comfortable and safe," "Anytime," "YOU'RE PLAYING WINNER, PURPLE," Emmett shouted. I giggled and heard a smack and a slight 'Owww" escape from Emmett's mouth as well.  
Alice hugged me tight. "You know, I always wanted a little sister." I clutched her tighter.  
"Hey, what's up?" I heard an unfamiliar girls voice downstairs before Alice and I turned the corner to the other hallways. Alice froze, something was being said that she needed to hear. I tried to listen but my hearing wasn't as good. I could only make out voices, not words. "What's going on?" I asked, snapping Alice out of it. She smiled, a little too big, and grabbed my hand again. Leading me down the maze of halls she hurried me to one specific door. "Here, put on your new clothes. I'll cut your hair but only on one condition, you take a bubble bath and relax. Okay? You've been through a lot today._ Take as much time as you need_." She practically threw me into the white marble bathroom and pressed some buttons on a black box. It started playing music.  
Alice zipped throughout the room faster than I've seen from anyone all day. Turning on the water, putting in bubble bath soap, lighting candles, and setting out the clothes. All in a matter of seconds.  
She gave me one last look, with the same wide suspicious grin, and then shut the door. I heard Alice zip down the hall and staircase. What ever was going on downstairs, they didn't want me a part of. I sighed and stripped off the t-shirt, turning around I turned face to face with a floor length mirror. I stared at a girl who looked about 16 or 17. She had wavy chocolate hair that was almost all the way down her backside, parted in the middle, as though she were a mermaid. Her skin was a pale ivory color. She had no freckles, just a embellish on her right cheek, right below her eye. Her eyes...they were a pastel violet until you got to the edge of the iris, where they were a bright eggplant shade. She was skinny, yet curvy. She was beautiful.  
I touched the mirror, not believing that this was a reflection of...of _me_. Could this really be me? My thoughts were startled when I heard Emmett's booming laugh faintly from outside. I smiled at myself. I felt _happy_. And even if I couldn't remember my past life, it felt like this was the first time I was truly happy in a long time..  
Smiling uncontrollably still, I pressed the lever to stop the bath water. I stepped in and leaned back.  
I wondered if I could sleep. Edward told me a bunch of random vampire things earlier, them not being able to sleep was one of them. Them sparkling _also_ being one of them...what ever _that_ meant. I pictured Edward going into the sunlight and sparkling like someone had bedazzled him and then Emmett coming up next to me and saying "Oh yeah, we do that too," I giggled. I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes. I wondered how everyone else changed to be the vampire they were today. Who were they before? What were their stories? What were their futures?  
I remembered the burning. The slight burning that just lingered in my throat being all throughout my veins and remaining there like I was it's prisoner in my own personal hell. Hearing the water slosh around me, I imagined the water cooling off the burning sensation. The water dancing around my joints. Feeling the water slightly rock me side to side, like it was singing it's own lullaby. Singing me to feel safe and welcome.  
A loud bang made me snap open my eyes, water shielded my line of vision. Standing up out of instinct, the water fell back to the tub. "What the..." I said aloud. Was I going crazy? No one else was in the bathroom with me. Maybe I was just dreaming. Maybe I fell asleep. But...and maybe I am going crazy..but for a second, the water looked like it was floating...and forming shapes all around me...  
I gasped. I could have a gift! As fast as I could go, I hopped out of the tub and pulled up the drain. Not even looking at what Alice had for me to wear, I threw it on and ran to the door. I threw my palm on the handle and turned. A jagged chunk of wood broke off, along with the handle. I slowly set it down on the floor. "I'll...just...fix that later..." Not allowing myself to get angry at the fact _Alice locked the door_, I swung open the remaining wood and ran downstairs. Well,_ leaping_ would be more accurate. "Carlisle!" I yelled as I pushed through the door I heard his voice lingering from. I assumed it was his office. "I-" I froze then. There was a girl sitting in Carlisle's chair. She had very dark brown hair, more dark chocolate than mine. She had brown eyes as well, I could see them clear as day with her eyes so wide. Carlisle was frozen as well, he had been wrapping the girls hand up in something. Her skin was pale but tan compared to Carlisle's shade. She was wearing a hoodie, making her hair pool over in a messy but neat fashion. My eyes fell on her neck. I could see her pulse racing through her veins even from this distance. "You're Bella," I said, breaking the silence. I smiled, even though I felt Emmett and Edwards grasp on my arms. They held me up so my feet didn't touch the ground, so I had no chance of escape. "You're the one that Edward loves so much," I looked up to Edwards face. His eyes that were burning with fear at how I would react to being so close to a human suddenly melted. He chuckled and used his free hand to ruffle my hair.  
I stiffened as her scent hit me then. Her blood smelled sweet like honey, and yet had a lavender hint to it. I imagined the sugary thick drink swimming down my throat. But I snapped myself out of it then. Bella was important. Bella was a_ human being_. I suddenly felt disgusted with myself. How could I want her so bad? How could I be such a monster? I swallowed the venom that tried to overflow from my mouth. "Well I can see what all the fuss is about," I said nonchalantly. Carlisle smiled at me, as if to say "Good job! I'm so proud that you managed your instincts." I smiled back at him as best as I could. "You must be the new addition to the family that Edward told me about," Bella said. Her voice was soft and chirpy, but strong. I nodded my head, really smiling now. "What's your name?" My smile suddenly faded. I snapped my arms out of Edward and Emmett's grasp too easily. I didn't stop to think or to explain. I just found myself running until I realized I shut the front door and was standing outside in the pouring rain. The coldness felt good on my face and helped mask my tears. Why couldn't I just remember? Why couldn't I at least have a name? Why did I- My thought process stopped then. A single strike of lightening and thunder boomed a few miles off, but startled me with the intense blur of sudden white. And I swear, for a moment it looked as if there was a dark figure standing only about 5 feet in front of me.  
I gasped. It all hit me then.  
Memories flooded back. The running through the forest, the menacing laughter, the glowing red eyes, the screaming. My knees gave out. My vision started fading into darkness.  
The last thing I remember seeing was the night sky peeking out from the storm clouds and the moon.


	5. Too Many Faces

**Chapter 5: Too Many Faces**

I woke up a few hours later in what looked to be a guest bedroom. The house was so huge, I wouldn't be surprised to find out there were a bunch of other unoccupied chambers.  
The room was dimly lit. A digital clock on the nightstand to the left of the bedside read that it was 1:41AM in big red numbers. I looked under the bed sheets and saw that I was wearing a plain t-shirt and shorts. The shorts were a solid gray, the t-shirt being a turquoise. The colors comforted me. They made me feel less pale and unnatural, less of a monster. I covered up with the blanket once again, welcoming the warmth they brought. The material was soft and fluffy. I didn't want to leave just yet. I didn't want to face the fact that I was a horrible beast fighting not to kill.  
Even though my eyesight was perfect without it, I leaned over and turned on the lamp that sat beside the clock. Not a second after, a subtle knock tapped on the white door. The walls were a nice champagne color with a slight golden pattern trim. The bed was bleached white with a deep brown head and foot board. The back wall had no windows or lights or anything. It was merely a wall of solid glass, showing the pitch black forest the house lived so close by.  
The person outside the door knocked again. Sighing, I muttered a quick "You can come in". I was a little surprised to see who it was. "Hey, Rose." I said, sitting up against the white poofy pillows the bed also came with. "Hi," the gorgeous blonde smiled at me. "Is it okay if I come in?" She asked, I automatically nodded. "Of course, yeah, heck it's your house!" I rambled. I clamped my mouth shut and she just giggled. "Here, you probably need this." she handed me a glass of blood. I could feel my blood starting to pulse with excitement but I made sure to keep myself in check. I made sure I didn't spill on the fancy bed spread. "Thank you," I said when I reached the bottom of the glass. She only nodded, staring at her hands. "I know how you feel, you know," she said finally after a few moments of silence. I didn't respond. "How you're confused and disgusted with yourself." My eyes widened. How would Rosalie know that? She was so gorgeous and perfect. How could she possibly have hated herself in the past? "And as much as I dislike the little human girl, Bella wanted you to know that she feels really bad about what happened earlier. Edward mentioned everything else but the fact that...you know..." she didn't have to finish her sentence. Guilt rung in my gut. "Ugh, she probably thinks I'm crazy now." I sighed. "No, it's Edwards fault. She shouldn't have even been here, not with a newborn living here now." Her tone was ice cold. "Why don't you like her? She seemed nice to me. Everyone else looks like they enjoy her company." Rose then took in a deep breath and continued to tell me about her past and how she transformed into the vampire the was today.  
How she had everything and anything but had her future ripped out from beneath her. How Bella had a choice and she was choosing wrong. I couldn't help but agree a little inside.

A week passed and I grew fonder and fonder of the Cullen household. Emmett and Jasper took me hunting while Alice and I would do little tasks like go to a small hunting shop just to see if I had the strength to resist other humans. Bella was around sometimes but only for a few moments. Edward didn't want to push my limits. I didn't have any accidents yet, but my emotions were still raging.  
"Carlisle! Carlisle! Look! I have to show you something!" I yelled as I got a glass of water from the kitchen faucet. I sat down on a nearby stool and stared at the water. Waiting for something. I was sure that the water had moved around me when I was taking a bath. I was sure of it. I knew I had a gift.  
I stared at the glass for 23 minutes, with no results, until I finally chucked the glass at the nearby wall. I stared at the shattered glass and then started bawling my eyes out when I had realized what I had done.  
Alice quickly filled up the closet in the guest bedroom I slept in. Well, _my_ bedroom technically but it was still weird getting used to saying that. Next to the closet there was also a small bathroom, filled with sand colored towels and all the hair styling tools you could imagine. Alice also tried to stock me up on make-up.  
"Alice, how the hell do you even use this thing?" I asked as I picked up the weird contraption. "That's an eyelash curler. You just place it here and squeeze," she demonstrated for me and it took me everything not to smack that horrible torture device away from her as soon as possible. "C'mon, let me show you,"  
I broke a few doors that night.

My hair was down to the middle of my butt now. Carlisle suggested a haircut but Alice refused. Saying she would kill for her hair to be that long and that it was "the perfect length". It only annoyed me, so it almost always stayed in a braid against my back. My eyes transitioned from the purple to a strong green. The others have golden eyes due to the animal blood, but since mine are a mixture of my human eyes and vampire eyes, they changed into this bright lime color. "It'll definitely help you fit in better," Esme noted when she was rummaging through the kitchen. She insisted on cooking me something instead of just popping something in the oven. "Yeah, it'll let everyone stare at me and say 'There's the freak with the neon eyes!' " I grumbled, Esme filled the room with her bell-like laughter. "Oh, they aren't even that bad. It's a beautiful shade, it looks natural on you. Besides, would you rather have purple eyes?" I bit my tongue on that last note. She was right.  
"Whoa, you mean to tell me that there's..not only vampires, but _werewolves_ and _witches_?" I asked as Edward tried to explain all of this to me in the best way possible. "Well, the werewolves are actually shape-shifters. And not witches, casters. They think the term witch is a bit rude." I slumped back in the white chair that sat in the living room. "And Bella punched a werewolf, er, shape-shifter in the face? And that's why her knuckle is broken?" Edward chuckled and nodded. "That's so_ cool_,"

"Are you gonna be okay?" Esme asked while she leaned on the door frame to my bedroom. "I feel bad leaving you up here alone while everyone's downstairs." I shook my head before she finished her sentence. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I don't want to push my limits," I lied. I knew I would be able to handle myself if I decided to go tonight. I had a full stomach of mountain lion and had more stocked in the mini fridge Carlisle insisted on me having in my room. I just didn't want to go tonight because I knew everyone would think I was a freak. My eyes weren't neon green or anything, but they were definitely bright. Besides, being the new girl is never fun. Bella knew that first hand, so she helped me convince the family. She tried to pull the same card but Alice wouldn't have it.  
"Well if you decide to come downstairs, Carlisle and I will stick around the kitchen." Alice suddenly popped right next to Esme. A box full of flowery decorations engulfed her arms while twinkly lights wrapped around her neck like a hipster fashion accessory. "You may have gotten out of the ceremony and the party, but you are definitely not getting out of helping me set up,"

When everything was sparkly, candled, lit, hung, stapled, baked, and placed, Alice gave me permission to leave. I was about to ask if there was anything else I could do but I heard a car door slam outside and I didn't hesitate to bolt upstairs. "Oh! I left something for you in the closet!" Alice said before I made it to the other set of stairs, I looked back in confusion but the front door started to open and so I turned back around and ran. It was probably Edward and Bella but I didn't want to take any chances.  
I shut the door behind me, my back pressing against the hard wood. I sighed in relief. I wanted so badly to just be back in the real world. Words could not explain how much I wished I could just march downstairs and just pretend for one night that I wasn't some freak of nature. I wanted to feel normal again. For my biggest worry to just be whether or not I'd pass a chemistry exam or not, like all the rest of the teenagers in the world. But I absolutely knew that if I went down there and let anyone take one look at me...they'd be running for the hills. I stepped over to the mirror that hung on the nearby wall. I sighed and ripped the ponytail holder out of my hair. I looked over to the closet. I didn't really care what fancy party dress Alice bought. I knew though that if I didn't at least open it and admire her choice, she'd pout for the rest of the night. I walked over and opened the wooden doors. On the floor lay a medium box with a big red satin bow on the front. There was a handle on the top of the box, mimicking a brief case. I looked for any designer or brand names but the box was blank. It didn't look like a normal set up for clothing.I placed the box on my bed and started unwrapping it. Ripping the cardboard siding, I then saw that it wasn't a dress or blouse or any type of clothing,  
but a laptop.  
I immediately starting unfolding the plastic covering that held the chargers and wireless mouse. I pressed the power button and laid back in the mountain of pillows my bed held.  
It confused me when I realized that...I remembered things like Marvel comics and websites like Facebook and Tumblr. Yet I specifically remember not knowing thing like video games and types of music like dubstep. I remember being confused when family members tried to talk to me about modern things and I had no idea what they were talking about. It was almost if someone programmed certain things in my brain and made me entirely blank out on others. It's so frustrating not knowing where I came from and how I was-

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. I looked at the digital clock in the lower right corner. I didn't even realize it, but an entire hour and a half had passed with me just looking at a blank computer home screen. I was lost in my thoughts.  
"Come in," I said. I hoped it wasn't Bella trying to come and convince me to be tortured along with her. I looked in the doorway when the white wood finally opened and did not expect to see what stood before me.  
His skin was a rich golden tan, glistening in the slight light the desk lamp gave off. He had small goosebumps on his forearms. His eyes were almost as black as his hair, which was standing tall in a messy "just rolled out of bed look". He stared at me with wide eyes, but they didn't look frightened or freaked. I couldn't help but stare at him right back. He was breathtakingly gorgeous. I snapped back when I remembered how weird my eyes must look. I quickly scooted off my bed, trying to act as humanly as possible. "Um, can I help you?" I asked, clearing my voice. He shook his head slightly, as if he was trying to clear his thoughts. Did I really look that freaky? "Um, sorry. I was just looking for a bathroom." I panicked internally. Did someone send him up here because I was the only one in the house that actually used toiletries and the restroom? Was it so we'd look as real as possible because I had actual human props?  
I didn't want to risk sending him off to another bathroom if there wouldn't be anything to prove we were "humans" to the actual world. "Oh, you can just use mine." I said, pointing to the slightly cracked door to the right of my bed. "Thanks," he quickly said as he scooted pass me and into the large bathroom. He smelled like honey and forest trees, but also had a hint of...almost...wet dog? I'm not sure. It was definitely a musk and I couldn't tell if it was appealing to me or not.  
I quickly, but vampire slowly, tried to clean up around my bedroom._ Oh god, he probably thinks I'm some huge slob_ I scolded myself as I cleared the cardboard and bubble wrap. I shoved it all in the original computer box and chucked it in the closet. I had just closed the doors as I heard the bathroom door unlock and open. "Thanks again. Your house is huge and all the bathrooms downstairs were taken. I'm sorry if I intruded," he apologized. I started shaking my head before he finished his sentence. "No, no, don't worry about it. You're a guest. It's no problem at all." I smiled at him and found myself staring again when he smiled back.  
I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and suddenly a dark figure passed the doorway before stumbling back and looking angry at the guy who belonged in a magazine who just used my toilet. "Well I see you've met the newest leech." I was taken back as the dark figure stood in my room. He was about half a foot taller than Calvin Klein model over here. He also had dark tan skin and black hair. His eyes were brown. "Excuse me?" I said, quickly becoming angry. One, how did he know about my family and me and two, how the fuck do you come into someones house and insult them like that. "C'mon, Jacob, I just had to use the bathroom." Jacob Black. Jacob the werewolf that Bella punched in the face and broke her knuckles for? Of course. That's the only way he'd know I was a vampire. "It's whatever, we need the bloodsucker downstairs anyway. Emergency meeting. C'mon, Seth," I looked at the gorgeous being. His name was Seth. It suited him perfect-  
A hand suddenly grabbed my wrist and I didn't hesitate to grab the attackers elbow and flip him over my shoulder so he'd slam on his backside. Jacob laid there, out of breath and shocked. I flipped my hair out of my face and got down as one knee as I leaned down and put one forefinger on his chest as he breathed heavily, trying to regain feeling in his lungs. "Stop messing with us Cullen girls, Jacob Black. First you kiss one without permission and now you try to push around a newborn? I thought werewolves were smarter than that." I got up with ease and walked out to the staircase.  
"Dude, why didn't you do anything? You just stood there watching!"  
"Sorry, Jake, but she's got a point,"


End file.
